Finding Grace In Our Own Miseries
by LyaraCR
Summary: Era um olhar... sem alma. Wincest.


Eu escrevi isso chorando, nem sei por quê. Recomendo que escutem durante a leitura, **Quicksand Jesus de Skid Row**... Não que tenha algo à ver com a fic, mas sei lá, tava escutando quando escrevi. Isso, do mesmo modo de "**Chocolate Derretido**", pode ou não continuar. É sem nexo, sem roteiro e talvez sem graça o bastante para você se xingar por perder seu tempo lendo, mas... aqui está. Não foi betado. Espero que gostem, ou não. Apenas comentem. Porque eu fiz com emoção e com carinho, sim. XD

* * *

** Finding Grace In Our Own Miseries**

* * *

Estava chorando. Dessa vez, não só por raiva. Estavam no meio de um festival, numa cidade que poderia ser perfeitamente sua moradia, porque tinha uma escola boa, tinha várias coisas pra fazer, bons amigos... Estava sentindo umas dores estranhas no peito. Havia dito à Mary Sue que ia procurar Dean porque o horário de ir pra casa se aproximava. Mentira à linda garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis como o céu do meio dia. Mentira para sair andando sem rumo, para encontrar uma infeliz caixa d'agua mais alta que o necessário para se assentar no topo (sem pensar em se jogar, claro), observar tudo e chorar suas mágoas. As coisas pareciam cada vez mais difíceis, um funil que ia sugando tudo de bom, fazendo sobrar apenas as coisas macabras, assustadoras. Não, não estava falando das criaturas, do destino fadado. Estava falando da miséria de ser quem era. De se sentir incapaz. Talvez fosse um padrão comportamental imputado pelo pai, talvez de tanto ser desmerecido acabara por sentir-se como tal realmente. Seu peito pesava, como se quisesse gritar, como se respirasse pó. Tinha medo. Medo e apenas seus joelhos para abraçar. Estava sentado bem no topo, onde não seria visto como se estivesse numa das beiradas. Não iria cair, fato. Só olhava o entardecer bonito, a vontade de ficar fazendo tudo parecer fora de alcance... Sentia suas mãos tremendo. Sentia suas reclamações se debatendo em sua mente, sem ter como sair, pra onde sair, sentia a franja longa demais sobre seus olhos... Não podia se importar. Era apenas um miserável, dezesseis anos, sem valor algum. Por que não podia tornar tudo melhor? Por que tinha que ver as pessoas vivendo justo do jeito que sempre quisera viver? Não podia culpar seu pai, não, pobre homem... Chorou ainda mais ao pensar nele. Chorou ainda mais ao pensar em quanto sofrimento ele carregava calado, cobrindo tudo com a faceta de soldado, conseguindo cria-los no mundo em que viviam, com tudo o que passavam. Teve dó, pena. Culpou-se por ter nascido. Caso não o tivesse feito, talvez sua mãe ainda estivesse viva, Dean estaria morando numa casa bonita e apresentando a namorada ao pai, jogando num time local, trabalhando numa oficina ou quem sabe no serviço postal... Não, não tinha nexo pensar em nada disso, porque só o fazia sofrer mais. A culpa estava pesando, mas não era corajoso o bastante para colocar um fim em tudo, não. Era um imbecil, fraco, impotente. Não teria coragem de se matar, de se livrar, simplesmente, não queria entrar para o andar de baixo tão cedo. Tudo o que queria era ter como mudar as coisas. Queria ver Dean feliz do jeito certo, queria ver, ao menos uma vez, um sorriso sincero e despreocupado de John, sentado numa cadeira de balanço olhando o entardecer enquanto tomava uma cerveja, e talvez, se Deus permitisse, Mary, cuidando do jardim, de girassóis... isso, girassóis e margaridas que estariam ali todas as manhãs, dando alegria à grama verde onde poderia se deitar no entardecer e ler um bom livro...

Sabia que estava chorando feito criança, sabia que nada disso adiantaria, mas pelo menos estava desafogando um pouco. Quando voltasse lá para baixo, supostamente estaria de noite, supostamente Dean já haveria ido embora, então poderia andar até a casa que alugaram bem devagar, enquanto seus olhos voltassem ao normal para que não fosse tão evidente o seu desespero. Não queria fazer ninguém se sentir culpado, se sentir mal. Só queria deixar fluir, para talvez, sentir-se mais leve. Queria que aquela sensação de poeira dentro dos pulmões passasse, queria colocar pra fora, e por mais que chorasse, ainda era muito pouco para se livrar de tudo. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso. Eram cinco e meia da tarde. Logo teria que ir pra casa, porque viajariam no outro dia, iriam embora, deixar uma casa, dessa vez casa mesmo, com cômodos, escada e tudo mais, amigos... Não, não queria pensar mais... Só queria olhar a paisagem para gravar em sua mente e mais nada. Queria levar para sempre as lembranças do lugar onde poderia, de fato passar toda a vida.

Perdido em pensamentos estava quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Nem mesmo se sobressaltara. Era apenas uma ilusão, ou talvez sua mãe, tocando-o de onde quer que estivesse para que se sentisse melhor. Piscou com força, as lágrimas restantes escorrendo como cachoeira. Respirou fundo antes de deixar-se abrir os olhos, vendo ainda apenas a cidade.

— Vejo que a festa acabou...

Ouviu a voz rouca de Dean. O sentiu assentando-se praticamente ao seu redor e acolhendo num abraço. Mesmo com a vontade de correr até a borda e se atirar para que ele não o visse num estado tão inglório, nada fez além de deixar-se levar. Chorando intensamente outra vez, claro.

— Dessa vez deu trabalho pra eu te achar, garoto...

Ele disse, enquanto acariciava os fios acastanhados do mais novo, quem tinha as mãos agarradas à camisa de flanela, o rosto encostado sobre a mesma. Tinha vergonha de chorar perto dele. Muita, mas não podia refrear dessa vez. Queria dizer coisas, queria muitas coisas, queria saber, contar, pensar com ele e tentar uma saída ao menos! Mas não. Essas opções não faziam parte de seu mundo. Na verdade, **opções** nunca foram o forte de sua vida. Havia tantas coisas, sombras em sua mente que ainda tentava manter longe da luz, sombras de escolhas que não fizera, ou não pensara ao deixar-se afogar nas mesmas...

Depois de um longo tempo em silêncio, e a cidade estar ficando totalmente alaranjada pelo fim do dia, disse:

— Estes sapatos... já estão apertando, minhas... costas ainda doem, e logo hoje será a última noite que vou dormir numa cama macia...

Dizia entrecortado, as lágrimas tomando conta. Dean o acariciava o cabelo ao mesmo tempo em que o mantinha num abraço protetor. O calor do corpo dele ao menos amenizara a friagenzinha característica da cidade. Para o mais velho, sim, via do mesmo modo, Sam tinha todo o direito de estar sofrendo, e isso já era pra ter acontecido há tempos. Até que o garoto era forte... Talvez mais do que si próprio... ah, se lembrara de quando na idade dele, se trancar nas madrugadas, na própria mente, e quando com alguma chance, sair para longe e deixar seus olhos, olhos de uma alma quase despedaçada, deixarem as mágoas irem embora, pouco a pouco, até que ficasse melhor, colando os próprios cacos, fragmentos de feridas na alma, que por mais que consertadas, nunca fechariam. Sabia...

Sammy... ali, tentando ainda se refrear... Sentiu quando ele respirou fundo e num movimento só, se levantou. Fez o mesmo, temendo talvez pela vida do mesmo, pelo que ele pudesse inventar de fazer. Estavam frente à frente, e num instante, ele lhe voltara as costas. Havia crescido bastante nos últimos tempos, os ombros mais largos... É, os sapatos deveriam estar realmente apertando... Ah, se pudesse o compraria o mundo, só para que ele ao menos por um tempo, mascarasse toda a dor que já havia sido impressa em sua alma...

— Sabe, Dean...

Ele disse, sério demais, controlado demais, então. Tentou se aproximar, mas ele deu um passo à frente. Sentiu-se ainda mais tenso. Sam às vezes parecia crescer rápido demais, dum instante pro outro. Se tornar racional demais. Talvez o mal de família. Cedo ou tarde se tornaria de pedra também, ao menos por fora. A imensa caixa d'agua de concreto havia, de repente, se tornado pequena demais para os dois...

Ainda com os olhos lacrimejantes, uma expressão branca que se converteu num sorrisinho de canto, lúgubre, voltou-se ao outro.

— Eu te odeio.

Seco. Seco como um deserto, olhos nos olhos, deixando o mais velho confuso. Olhou para os céus, rindo da própria miséria, calando-se em seguida. Estava começando a chover. Era irônico como sentia que os céus estavam chorando por pena de sua loucura, insanidade.

O mais velho, de cenho franzido, apenas observou enquanto ele vinha em sua direção, olhos ao longe. Quando ia passando, o impediu.

— Espera, Sam.

Ele parou, olhando frio, como um verdadeiro soldado. John, provavelmente, odiaria esse olhar adornando os orbes de mais um de seus filhos, mesmo que soubesse ser necessário para a sobrevivência dos mesmos... Era um olhar... sem alma.

— Aonde vai?

— Para o que me resta chamar de casa.

— Espera...

— Está começando a chover.

— Eu não me importo.

— Dean...

Abaixou o olhar. Na verdade, só queria sair de perto do mais velho, e a chuva era o pretexto que precisava. Não podia ficar tão perto, não podia olhar pra ele tão de perto num momento sem defesas... Estava aberto, exposto, coração batendo quase que visivelmente. Dean o havia visto de um jeito que não se orgulhava de ser visto... Fraco. Sentiu quando o mais velho o tomou a mão.

— Não vai agora.

Ele disse. O toque em sua mão o fazia querer chorar outra vez, porque sabia o quanto aquilo significava à seu lado negro que tinha que manter preso, que agora estava ainda meio solto. Só precisava respirar fundo mais umas vezes e...

Foi abraçado. Suas defesas ruíram. Dessa vez, calado, sem perceber, lágrimas trilharam mais uma vez sua face, abaixo, misturando-se à chuva, enquanto não mais tentava parar. Se quisessem sair, sairiam. Se Dean o queria ver tão imundo, destroçado, deixaria. Não tinha mesmo porque se importar, afinal, era o que era.

— Não importa se o mundo parece estar caindo Sam. Não importa. Nada importa. Você está aqui. Eu, você e o pai estamos vivos, e te amamos.

— Eu... — hesitou por um momento enquanto engolia o choro — Quis rir dessa frase.

— Acredite se quiser... Só saiba que eu estou aqui. — o apertou entre os braços, talvez para tentar passar segurança — De todos os modos que quiser que eu esteja...

Ficaram parados por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, abraçados, e ainda que Sam não soubesse, havia algo em Dean, muito profundo, que algumas lágrimas caladas, sutis, lutavam para mostrar, mas suas defesas eram mais fortes e continuavam protegendo. Talvez um dia, talvez em um lugar qualquer, o mais velho conseguisse ser forte, assim como via o outro, e colocar tudo para fora, tudo o que escondera por tanto tempo, e que continuava enterrando... Talvez um dia... Por hora, ter o calor do corpo dele contra o seu, sentir que ele o abraçava de modo significativo (ainda que talvez fosse loucura de sua cabeça), já lhe valia cada instante que se mantinha vivo, cada gota de chuva que caía sobre o solo que pisava, cada... vez que podia chama-lo de Sammy. Seu Sammy...


End file.
